Life Can Change Rather Quickly
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Past foes return form thier long dark sleep to once more try to see thier dreams relize sperating the Gumi and thrusting them deep into the dark sad past. Mild KaiJou content.


Alright the plot, or lack thereof, so feels like something most people would use in a Prideshipping fic but I used Puppyshipping, or I as like to call it the much shorter KaiJou. Anyway all you KaiJou fans should enjoy this fic if not I am sorry but I can't please everyone, it is just too exhausting. Now on to the fic!

**WarNinGs**: Shounen-AI content, Japanese & Past Names, OOCish, A bit Angsty here and there, A lot of Bantering, and anything else that might offend or upset you.

**Aishi Say**

"_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears_"

The chorus of Within Temptation's song 'Memories', I loves this song and is rather fitting for Yu-Gi-Oh!, feel free to listen to it while you read.

**SandSandSandSandSandSand**

Jounouchi groaned as he sat up rubbing the back of his head, "Ow. Why is it old stone rooms always seem to equal headaches?" Sighing the blonde looked up at the ceiling trying to guess if they were underground or above it but had no real luck, "You Ok there Yug? Yugi?" A pair of golden eyes turned when his question then call went unanswered only to blink in confusion, an action that seemed almost second nature after joining forces in this ancient war. It was all just a little creepy since he had just been talking to the spiky haired youth about his newest theories on the war and he was not at his side any longer. What made things seem all the eerier was they had just started talking about Kaiba and he was who he found in the room with him, sometimes their lives were just too weird even taking account all that was considered normal by the gumi. Turning his curious gaze from Kaiba he frowned at a strange robed figure, they never seemed to be good news for the gumi, or anyone else really.

"Greetings," The dark tan robbed male greeted bowing his head, tone surprisingly pleasant, "I take it you are unharmed?"

"Um…" Jounouchi looked down frowning, nothing really hurt except his head, "Yeah."

The hooded figure clapped his dark hands together pleased, "Wonderful."

Jounouchi frowned not sure what to make of this guy or what was going on, normally there would be a speech full of back story or a threat of some kind by now, "O-k."

"Mmm," Kaiba moaned stirring getting the blonde's attention, even if he did not know it at the time.

"Hey Kaiba wake up and be intimidating… now huh?" Jounouchi half teased half hissed as he nudged his arm.

Dark blue eyes opened with a blink before turning at a touch, frowning Kaiba focused on a face he knew well, "Jounouchi?"

Jounouchi smiled at the confused look, as much because the fact using his name meant he was Kaiba and not some crazy dead guy, "Hey."

Kaiba sat up shaking his head before turning a dark glare on the stranger, "And just who are you suppose to be?"

"I am but a lowly servant of Master Akunadin," The figure answered promptly.

"Akuna who now?" Jounouchi asked looking to Kaiba who shrugged, glare never leaving the figure until he had to blink.

"Master Akunadin," The robed man repeated slower this time hoping that would clear everything up for the blonde.

"Ah-huh," Jounouchi leaned back tilting his head towards Kaiba, "Ishizu never mentioned him."

"She's useless," Kaiba reminded the blonde standing, dusting off dark navy blue that resembled the violet duster he had worn before. Satisfied leather was as dust free as it could be dark eyes looked up, "Now little man you will tell me why you felt the need to get dust all over my new duster before I relive you of the ability to speak." Jounouchi gave Kaiba sigh and a are-you-serious- look as he stood, did he really care that much about his newest fashion statement?

The figured bowed his head, "Why of course Master Seto. The Pharaoh relies heavily on the two of you for strength and courage when dueling, or facing any challenge in general. For this reason you were brought here so he will be weakened and distracted without you at his side."

"Whoa, whoa who's takin' on Yugi now?" Jounouchi demanded taking a step forward, pleasant or not this guy was starting to piss him off.

"I cannot say," The man answered sounding slightly regretful about it.

"Oh I think you can," Kaiba countered not sure who this Master Akunadin was but sure he was behind this mess, leader or otherwise.

The man shook his head, "I am sorry Master Seto but I have my orders."

Jounouchi caught Kaiba's annoyed frown before frowning in thought himself, "Why do you keep calling him Master huh? You don't work for him after all."

The hooded man nodded, "Not directly no, but all holders of the Sacred Items are to be shown respect for they wield the powers of the gods."

"Um…Ok good but he ain't one anymore," Jounouchi looked at Kaiba who frowned at him but said nothing, it worried him just a little.

"That fact is known to us. Master Seto my Master wishes to see you return to your full power before you are released."

"Oh does he now?" Kaiba half scoffed as he tilted his head, he had seen what the Rod could do and he would not wish that power for a foe.

"Of course Master Seto, only then can you and your blonde companion leave this place," The man answered.

"Well why not since we are here anyway," Kaiba shrugged not sounding convinced, but he was fine with playing this little game for the moment.

The hooded man smiled, "The Rod is the key to a god's power, your power."

Kaiba walked calmly past Jounouchi grabbing the hooded man with his right hand lifting him off the dust and sand covered floor, "Tell this Akunadin that I am coming for him."

"As you command Master Seto," The man agreed not sounding the least bit bothered by being growled at while held off the floor.

"Good," Kaiba sneered before flinging the man aside like the nothing that he was, turning he walked past Jounouchi's shocked face heading for the door.

"Kaiba?" Jounouchi called as he ran up to the taller youth, he was not liking this thing one bit.

"Just stay out of my way," Kaiba ordered under his breath not in the mood to have a debate with the blonde.

"This is _so_ not a good idea," Jounouchi reminded the stubborn youth, "You remember a guy named Malik right? The Rod is bad news."

"I am not as weak as Malik," Kaiba countered annoyed, only a fool was controlled by a bunch of tattoos, besides he was not so easy to control anymore.

"Still Yugi is in danger?" Jounouchi hoped bringing that up would help bring things back into perspective, this was not just a Kaiba vs. whoever moment.

Kaiba sighed as he closed his eyes, caring could be rather annoying at times, "I am aware."

"So how is kicking some guy's ass protecting him huh?" Jounouchi spent a lot of time doing just that but with magic a good right hook was not always enough.

Kaiba stopped before turning, "It is _not_ my job to protect him it is yours, besides if he is here he will try and stop me from killing this Akunadin person for starters."

"Why kill him?" Jounouchi asked, so far he had been a rather decent capture, "I mean unless you have to."

"We will," Kaiba answered not even batting an eyelash at the thought; his foe was likely either dead or would be better off being that way.

"How do you know?" Jounouchi demanded, he knew getting mad at Kaiba only lead to needless fighting but he was not a killer, he did not want to believe Kaiba was.

"I have a feeling _alright_?" Kaiba glared at the blonde, their foe was interested in Yugi and himself the blonde was just in his way that was the only reason why he was here.

"Sure fine just chill," Jounouchi conceded hands up, Kaiba was who they wanted and he was worried but fighting would get them nowhere but in pain.

"Worry about yourself," Kaiba muttered eyeing the wall absently, his headache was fading but his temper was still flared.

Jounouchi took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, "So how do we find the Rod then?"

"You let me worry about that," Kaiba answered frowning at the wall as he closed his eyes for a moment; the Rod was not Jounouchi's problem it was his.

"I'm trapped in here too you know?" Jounouchi muttered crossing his arms, he had no doubt Kaiba could handle things but he did not do stand there and look pretty.

Kaiba pointed at the wall he had been staring at, "Can you read that?"

Jounouchi frowned at the paintings he knew were words, "No," he admitted softly not happy about it.

Kaiba nodded, the blonde was a protector and a fighter not a thinker, not everyone could be all three, "Then just be a good boy and follow."

Jounouchi frowned at the mild inu comment but let it go, "And when did you learn _Kai-ba_."

Kaiba frowned at the former pharaoh's habit of saying his name like that when he was annoyed, "In a past life." The brunette answered absently, this magic show crap was not all useless just most of it.

Jounouchi blinked before frowned confused, "Then why can't Yami read this stuff if you can?" He knew the guy did not remember his past, but neither did Kaiba so what was the real difference here, was it the name thing?

Kaiba sighed, while normally he enjoyed people thinking he knew everything now was not one of these times, "It is safe to assume all knowledge of his past life was locked away not just his past. The only reason he can talk to you baka is because Yugi can, otherwise I highly doubt he would even able to understand us."

"I don't get it," Jounouchi muttered frustrated by the whole mess his friends were stuck in.

"What is there not to get?" Kaiba asked, it was not all that hard to understand, "All our enemies steam from a past nobody fully remembers… cursed Items the lot of them."

Jounouchi sighed, the Items did seem to make a royal mess out of their owner's lives but they weren't all bad, "Maybe, but Yami is my friend…yours too don't forget."

Kaiba sighed, not the least bit surprised he had brought up the dead pharaoh messing with Yugi's life and friends, "He's dead."

"So are you." Jounouchi muttered under his breath as he shook his head, dead did not mean he was not important to anyone, sometimes Kaiba's insensitivity amazed him even now.

Kaiba turned to face the blonde eyes dark, but not as angry as he would have guessed they would have looked for such a comment, "Perhaps but at least I know who I am."

"Oh and who is that?" Jounouchi asked since Kaiba rejected his past self with a vengeance, he would too if he was suppose to be the bad guy.

"I am my father's son," Kaiba answered sneering before he turned and headed out the door duster flaring behind him, poor father.

**SandSandSandSandSandSand**

"Yugi what do you mean he's gone?" Honda asked from where he was leaning arms crossed, people did not just disappear even in their world.

Yugi looked up from where he was sitting on his bed with Anzu, "Just what I said Honda, we were talking then poof."

Honda turned to the white haired youth sitting in the computer chair accusingly, "Bakura."

"My Yami didn't do anything," Ryou protested use to his friend's looks of suspicions, "Besides he hates you and Yami not Jounouchi."

"I don't like this," Anzu admitted softly as she leaned forward chin in her hands, Yami going missing would make sense but not this.

Yugi nodded in agreement, "I know Anzu. Moshi, moshi? Mokuba?! No we haven't seen Kaiba since school yesterday. I'm sure he's fine. You know he only really gets in trouble when if I'm with him and I'm not. No I guess that is not really all that comforting of a thought, sorry. We'll cal when we know anything. Ja."

Honda frowned, "Wait so now Kaiba _and_ Jounouchi are missing? Oh this is bad."

Bakura sighed absently swinging the chair around to sit in it backwards, "Yes for Yami."

"Huh?" Honda asked as the other two looked up at the pale Yami, he never had been the brightest either.

"Oh come now Honda who is it who always fight at his side?" Bakura had targeted the Pharaoh's friends for the very same reason so it made sense someone else was doing the same.

Honda snorted at the thief, his version of Kaiba, "I still say it was you."

Bakura laughed folding his arms on the back of the chair smirking, "If I felt like making anyone disappear it would be the Pharaoh not his former pet priest or the puppy."

Yugi frowned but he had a point, this attack was not quite his style, "Bakura do you know what it was?"

Dark red tinted brown gaze turned to the other half of the Pharaoh glinting, "Perhaps, but why should I tell you?" Bakura asked eyeing the youth curiously, he did nothing useless it befitted him and saving his foe's allies was not exactly good for business.

"Bakura please?" Yugi pleaded, he knew there was some good left in his rival just as he had known there was in Kaiba.

Bakura blinked at the plea rather than a growled order before holding up a hand, "Relax Yugi I feel like reminding you baka why you should actually _want_ me around." A pale hand flicked paler bangs absently, "It was old magic but not card or Item born, it was a monster."

"You mean a real one?" Anzu asked frowning as she tried to think of a monster that could do this.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Anzu my dear they are all _real_ but yes. I would imagine one got out the same way I always do, find a weak point and claw your way out."

Honda nodded, it made sense to him, "But what monster would want revenge on Yami and kidnap those two instead?"

Bakura sneered; he knew why he would, "A minion of the Dark Being likely."

"But Yami killed him?" Anzu protested, it was why her crush was dead in the first place.

"Wrong," Bakura corrected amazed by how little these mortals understood what they had seen, "He only defeated and sealed him and like we Yami he is immortal."

Anzu bit her lip, "Um wasn't Kaiba one of his in the past?"

Bakura sighed resting his chin on the back of the chair, these humans would be the death of him yet, "I do not remember _everything._"

Honda rolled his eyes at the Yami, "Right now I'm not worried about Kaiba's past self. If this Dark Being thing is back in the game it will attack us next."

Yugi nodded even if he did not really want to think about that right now, "We should go see Ishizu, she knows more about the past the any of us."

"And it will give us three Items instead of one," Anzu agreed, she was not sure where the Rod had ended up after Marik was defeated.

"Four Anzu," Yami corrected nodding towards his pale foe, "He is coming with us."

"And why should I bother to help you hm?" Bakura asked tilting his head at his lazily, "I happen to still be a bad guy."

Yami smirked, Kaiba and Bakura both were reluctant allies, "Because if it wins it will take the Items and your revenge on me."

Bakura sighed thinking for a moment, "True. Fine I will play nice for now."

"Good then get up we are going," Yami ordered getting to his feet ignoring the half mocking dirty look.

**SandSandSandSandSandSand**

Jounouchi sighed as he leaned against a wall; arms crossing as his head leaned back just needing a moment to think. '_How would I even know if he was possessed anyway? All Yami can access their host's memories and what could I do about it? Honda got a lucky shot but Kaiba is a lot stronger then Ryou, I'm not sure I could take him let alone all evil. Be Ok you baka, please just be Ok.'_ The blonde turned his head when Kaiba walked calmly back into the room, grabbing his arm he stopped him, "Do you feel better after just walking off?"

Golden eyes blinked when he was lifted off the floor and held against the wall, blue stare annoyed, "Do _not_ tough me, I do not like it."

"Chill Kaiba," Jounouchi ordered hands on his wrist frowning when he met dark eyes, "No Seto."

"Very good," Seto praised grip not slacking in the least, he had never been overly forgiving in nature.

"So you found the Rod huh? Good for you, now put me down," Jounouchi frowned when he was not released simply stared at with a dark even stare, "You remember good guy here?"

Seto frowned up at his blonde captive, "My memory is just fine Jounouchi. Oh stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Jounouchi asked confused by the shifting tone, he could not get over how much he sounded like Seto Kaiba.

"Like you look at that _monster_ Bakura," Jounouchi blinked at the hate in that word before he was released, Seto taking a step back putting space between them. "He often wondered if you believed he was capable of the evils you were told of…I should have expected no less from you." Seto sighed softly as he looked away, Kaiba was no saint either it must make it easy for them.

"Hey pinning me to the wall is _not_ a good way to say I'm a good guy…are you?" Jounouchi asked before noticing the Rod for the first time and backed away from him, "Oh please be one."

Dark eyes looked up before turning his gaze downward to follow the blonde's line of sight; slipping the Rod from his belt he closed his eyes. "Your fear is distracting," Seto informed him annoyed with the blonde's distracting him when he was trying to save them both.

Jounouchi blinked before fidgeting a little, "Sorry, I just really hate that thing."

Seto opened his eyes touching the eye symbol expression sad and distant, "Akunumkanon would be so ashamed to know the suffering these have caused, they were intended to protect."

Jounouchi crossed his arms not sure who this other Aku guy was, "Yeah well you kindda blew it there didn't you?" Seto glared at him growling for a moment before closing his eyes and looking away, confusing the blonde. "Hey you Ok?" He had not meant it to come out like it had and now he felt bad because he knew the look of frustration caused pain well.

The former priest turned his back to the blonde not interested in his pity, "I am, after all I am dead." Seto jumped when a gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder causing him to turn his head, "Jounouchi?"

Jounouchi smiled a little at the use of his name, "Sorry I didn't think…I do that a lot actually." Those dark eyes looked so sad and it hurt, even if he had been a bad guy people could change.

Seto nodded accepting the other's apology, "You mean well. I did fail, I was too weak." It was not something he enjoyed admitting but it was the truth, if he had been stronger things might have turned out differently.

"You?!" Jounouchi had never heard Kaiba say such a thing and it was just as shocking to hear it from this Seto as it would be from his.

Seto blinked at the blonde confused, "Why does this surprise you? Kaiba's flaws are my own."

"He's not so bad really," Jounouchi assured him smiling a little more than he had the last time; this guy wasn't so bad either, "My childhood sucked too."

The former priest nodded recalling what he had learned in this life about him, "My father abandoned as a child before taking what was most precious to me later on in life. Strange that his stepfather tried to use him only to end up dead as well." Seto found that a curious parallel between lives, there seemed to be a few now that he thought about it, interesting.

Jounouchi pulled his hand back as graceful fingers curled around their owner's chin absently as he thought, "Ok scared now."

Seto turned his head before frowning slightly, "Forgive me this must be strange for you."

Jounouchi shrugged, you got use to certain things after awhile, "Nah I'm kindda use to talking to possessed people." He had never really thought about that until just then, he hated ghost yet one of his best friends was one, weird. "Can Kaiba hear us or is it just you in there?"

"He is aware as Yugi is, simply quite," Seto answered knowing Bakura was not sealed the same way as his Pharaoh.

"So you in there?" Jounouchi asked nodding at the Rod still held in Kaiba's left hand, Marik had been a spell but that did not mean there was no Yami in the Rod.

Seto shock his head as he turned to face the blonde, "No, my Ba was not sealed into my former Item as other's were."

"Why?" Jounouchi asked rather than how, he was not sure how Seto was here if not in the Rod or why he was not when he had died.

Seto sighed softly as he looked down at old gold, "I survived the war, Pharaoh and Bakura did not." He did not mind the thief had died, but he had taken many good people with him and that he minded very much, even now after so long.

Jounouchi blinked surprised, Ishizu had never said anyone had survived it let alone Seto, that was kindda of an important detail to leave out of Past 101, "You did?"

"I was the only one of the seven who did," Seto answered looking down, "Mahado, Shada, Isis, Shiman, Krim...Atem…They all died leaving me to repair the damage to our kingdom."

Jounouchi moved to touch him but allowed his hands to drop, so much pain, "I'm really sorry."

Seto looked up nodding, "That is very kind but it changes nothing. The Pharaoh's powers flow weaker as do my own."

"Yeah that guy said some Akunadin guy wants you to regain your full power…didn't you?" Jounouchi asked not sure what else there was besides the Rod, the Puzzle gave Yami his power, but then again a pharaoh was not a priest.

"Not quite," Seto answered knowing exactly what he was missing, now that he had the Rod back he would not fail again.

"Ok. Why you, why does this guy want you when Bakura is already anti-Yami?" Jounouchi did not get it, if Seto was a good guy then why would a bad guy want him at his best? It did not seem like a good plan but he was no evil mastermind, not that that was a bad thing.

Seto sighed crossing his arms, a perfectly natural thing for either Seto to do, "Akunadin was the priest who forged the Scared Items from the…souls of Bakura's village. Thieves and evil as they might have been such a fate was undissevered."

Jounouchi frowned thinking that over, had Bakura been there when it had happened, how old had he been? "No wonder he wants them and revenge so badly."

Seto nodded feeling a moment of sympathy for the murder, his fate was not his doing alone, "He is also brother to the pharaoh who appointed me his son's protector and wielder of the Rod, as well as uncle to the one you know as Yami."

"That kindda explains why Kaiba looks out him even if they aren't super tight," Jounouchi was starting to get it, Akunadin was very Scar.

"He was also my father," Seto admitted softly, he was not sure how that would be taken but it would come out when father and son clashed again so he might as well know now.

"Your father?" Jounouchi asked not even thinking about the fact that meant Yami and Seto were related, had been, whatever. He was suddenly thinking of Star Wars curious if Seto had tried pleading with his father or if he had simply struck him down as Kaiba would.

"Yes," Seto answered lowering his dark gaze, "he wished Pharaoh defeated and I to rule in his place but I refused him. I did not know Pharaoh was of my blood but he was my friend, I would never betray him or his late father, but he did not care." Fingers clenched the Rod still as angry and frustrated now as he had been then, "If he is in fact free then I will kill him again. I am not a pharaoh and I do not wish to be one again."

Jounouchi had to admit he felt better hearing that answer, Kaiba could be difficult but he was not a bad guy, he had never been one. "I'm sure you did just fine, after all Kaiba runs a company and still kicks ass in school." The blonde smiled reassuringly when dark eyes looked back up, "Look forget Pops for the moment we need to find Yami and only you can do that."

Seto sighed softly feeling a little better at the blonde's smile, "No first we must fine Kisara's Ka then we shall hunt for the Pharaoh."

"Ok Ba is who you are but what's Ka again?" Jounouchi asked frowning, knowing he should know this but coming up blank anyway, too much information banging around in his head could do that.

"Your power," Seto answered simply, there was nothing wrong with a simple explanation he was not a priest after all.

Jounouchi nodded, worked in his head though he did not know why he needed this Kisara's power or who she was, they had never heard of her, "Cool, so who's this Kisara?"

Seto smirked a little; he knew his answer would get the blonde's full attention, "My dragon."

"Huh?" Was all Jounouchi could get out, he knew what my dragon meant but that was just insane, even giving what had happened so far today.

Seto could not help but chuckle at the blonde for a moment, he reminded him a bit of Manna, "In the past all people had Ka Beasts, your Duel Monsters, some good and some evil. Kisara passed the White Dragon on to me after Akunadin murdered her."

"You alright?" Jounouchi asked since he had said Akunadin had taken from him and there was way he said her name, she had meant something to him.

"I am a priest and a prince I am fine," Seto answered a little more shortly then he had meant to, she would have liked the blonde.

Jounouchi should have guessed Seto did not like talking about his past pains anymore the Kaiba did, "Look Kaiba knows me and you know you can tell me anything."

Seto nodded, past pride was not always his best trait, "You need not worry about me so, I survived losing my world this will not destroy me."

Jounouchi did not want to think about that, those Seto had lost had probably been friends of Yami as well which meant his little dead friend was in for some pain. "Seto just remember I'm here and I ain't going anywhere."

"I will not," Seto assured him before slipping the Rod back into his belt; it felt good having it back where it belonged, "Come the White Light is this way."

"Whatever you say," Jounouchi said following the former priest out of the room not about to press, yelling was not what he was in the mood for.

**SandSandSandSandSandSand**

"I see," Ishizu said softly as she closed her eyes touching her Item, "Seto Kaiba is fine my Pharaoh." It pleased her that they had come to her as they always had; she tried her best to ignore Bakura as he paced like a caged feline.

"And Jounouchi?" Honda prompted, he was thrilled Kaiba was fine but he was more worried about his friend not the guy no one seemed sure who's side he was on.

"He is worried but equally unharmed," Ishizu answered the impatient looking youth who Bakura sneered at, the blonde was a decent young man and she was a little worried about him.

"Why worried?" Yami asked not liking the sound of that, those two together he was expecting fighting not a worried Jounouchi, he was not one to worry lightly.

Ishizu lowered her hand from her Item sighing softly, "Seto has taken the Rod but not from here, I am unsure how he acquired it."

Anzu frowned at that, the Rod was a dangerous Item she knew that well, "Is that safe? I mean…"

"Yes Anzu Seto is quite safe for the moment," Ishizu answered saying as little as possible, "My Pharaoh I fear something very dark is coming for you."

"The same thing that took them?" Yami asked not surprised by that, coming after him was what dark things seemed to do for fun.

Ishizu nodded as she folded her hands in her lap, "Yes, and it is very old."

"Oh enough of this," Bakura muttered as he stopped pacing and just crossed his arms black shirt shifting, "Look _Pharaoh_ the thing you sealed in your past life is trying to get back to this world, and it wants you alone so it can crush you. Your pet priest is back among the living and is not in the best of moods; on top of that the Eye is acting up."

Akunadin?" Ishizu whispered looking worried and frighten all at once, she did not want to think about the father and son reunion that could take place.

"Who?" Yami asked feeling as if he should know that name; the fact Seto was back going forgotten for the moment.

"Bloody Hell!" Bakura hissed at the gathered good guys, why didn't that women ever tell them anything useful?

"Bakura?" Yami frowned not sure what had set the pale Yami off but sure it was important, the thief knew more of the past then anyone besides Ishizu.

Bakura looked up sneering at the former pharaoh, "You all think Seto was the big bad villain, well news flash he was your successor. Akunadin was the dark priest and his soul is mine!"

Anzu frowned, not sure why Bakura wanted them to know but really did not care just then, "Wait, Seto became pharaoh? I thought…"

"Don't think Anzu," Bakura interrupted not caring what she was about to say, "and yes only those of royal blood can rule."

"You mean Seto was related to Yami?" Honda could not help but ask, as creepy as it all seemed to him, "Or was it just because he had an Item?"

Bakura threw up his hands frustrated, "Um hello I was _dead_ by the time he took over."

Yami frowned, that meant Seto had survived the conflict that had killed him, "Then how is it you know he was pharaoh after I?"

"I read the bloody tablet," Bakura answered with a tone that screamed duh; really he was only a little blonde.

Yami blinked before frowning again, he ignored Ishizu focusing on his evil counterpart, "You never…"

"Look I'm the bad guy," Bakura pointed at Ishizu with a pale finger, "She's your servant so save it. Now hand over your mobile."

"What?! Why?" Yami asked going from rage to confusion in all of a second flat, what did he need with a phone?

Bakura held out his hand, "Just give it and you'll see." Yami frowned but handed it over watching Bakura play with it for a moment before smirking. "Ah Mokuba pay attention now. I need a chopper and one of those devices you Kaiba use to track each other. If you ever want to see your brother again you will comply savvy? Send a limo to pick us all up. Smashing."

"He'll kill you," Honda reminded the Yami as he hung up tossing the phone back, Seto did not excuse rude to his baby brother.

Bakura sneered amused by the brunet's comment, "We shall see won't we? Now tell me Pharaoh will you try to deny me my revenge?"

Yami frowned at the pale face of Ryou twisted into a cold challenging look and frowned, "Bakura…"

"Will you?" Bakura asked again tone no longer amused or calm, he wanted an answer before he made his next move.

Yami shook his head not sure what had been done, "No Bakura I will not. Evil should be left to face evil."

Bakura clapped his hands together, "Wonderful. Keep your cheerleaders out of my way and everything will be just fine."

Yami sighed not as confident as Bakura was things would end well, "I hope so."

**SandSandSandSandSandSand**

"Kisara," Seto whispered resting paled fingers on the stone tablet that looked as it had the day it had trapped the immortal dragon within.

Jounouchi blinked at the large stone tablet of the dragon he knew very well, watching Seto bow his head hand still resting on it, "Seto?" Walking up behind him he placed a hand on his shoulder wishing he could do something more, "You alright?"

"Not entirely," Seto answered as he took a few steps back before summoning the dragon in a flash of light and a familiar roar. The glowing beast took on the shape of a young women as it touched down, long light blue hair shifting in the last of the phantom winds, "Kisara."

"Seto?" Kisara asked opening her dark blue eyes blinking at the pale youth before her confused, he felt like her Seto but he was so pale and dressed like she had never seen.

Seto nodded smiling reassuringly at her; she looked just as he remembered her, "Not quite as you remember but yes."

"Do you know what is happening?" Kisara asked the young man who stood before her, the young man she had given her life for.

"Yes I do," Seto answered aware of the basic plot against the pharaoh, a threat he had learned of too late last time.

Kisara reached up touching his face watching those deep dark eyes close, "You must run from this place you are in great danger here, so is your blonde friend."

"Jounouchi has nothing that _monster_ wants," Seto assured her, he was not worried about the blonde just then.

"He is friends with Pharaoh, powerless or not he too is in danger," Kisara reminded her past love watching his eyes open, glinting in the flame's light.

Seto placed a gentle hand over hers, "Atem is in danger, I will not be until I refuse him once again."

Kisara shook her head violently in protest, "You cannot face him Seto. Please? He is stronger than he was before." She was terrified for her past beloved; she could not watch what had happened before happen again.

Seto lowered her pale hand holding it in both of his, "Shh…so am I. Do not worry so I will have you with me, everything will be alright."

Kisara smiled when he gently kissed her hand, she had longed to talk with him so much after her death but a dragon could only roar, "I have missed you so."

"I am so sorry," Seto whispered resting his forehead against hers, he had failed her and it had cost her to lose her life rather than his own.

Kisara smiled sadly holding his hands, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Jounouchi bit his lip debating for a moment, "Um guys? I hate to ruin this Hallmark moment but our friends are in trouble."

Kisara took a step back releasing warm strong hands watching dark eyes blink at her questioningly, "He is right, you both must go."

"Not without you," Seto protested, he had to have her back to regain his full power and regardless he would not leave her in this place.

Kisara looked at him sadly, it hurt to have to face the truth, "I am gone my love, only the White Dragon remains in this world."

"No! That's not true," Seto took her hands squeezing them gently, "I can touch you, you are real!" She had to be real; it was not fair of the gods to play such a trick on them after all they had sacrificed to them already.

Kisara shook her head slowly, "I am no more real than the monsters you use now. Seto I am the dragon now, you must accept this."

Seto frowned at her for a long moment, "But I can free you? The Rod…"

"My body has long been dead just as yours has been, you know a Ba cannot survive in this world long without a body."

Seto looked down at his borrowed hands, "Atem and Bakura have their reincarnations to inhabit but you have none."

Kisara slipped her hands free lifting his face, "I return my dragon to you, my great power is yours and yours alone to wield. Go now and save your friends and become happy." Tilting her head she kissed him softly one last time before parting, "I will await you on the other side." Pale lips whispered as her body faded into so many sparkles in darker hands.

Jounouchi walked up to Seto laying a hand on his shoulder, an action that seemed to help a little at least, "You alright to do this?" Kaiba would shrug him off and growl but Seto was a bit calmer then Kaiba it seemed.

Dark eyes opened looking down at his Item before shutting them again, "It hardly matters."

"It matters to me!" Jounouchi cried spinning the mourning youth around to face him getting a blink of surprise. "Look you're not Kaiba, I get that, but you're still one of us. It has to be hard knowing you can't help her and you have to rush off to face your own father to the death. Talk to me?"

"Jounouchi," Seto started touched by the blonde's concern but it was wasted, "I am dead and once I have defeated Akunadin I will leave this body. It does not matter if I am in pain for soon I will be at peace."

"And what about Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked gently, the last thing he wanted to do was cause the dead young man anymore pain. "He's feeling what you are and he won't just forget it when you move on."

Seto reached out stroking a pale cheek smiling when golden eyes blinked at him, "You worry so…why?"

"He's my friend, even thought we only seem to fight," Jounouchi answered amazed by how gentle the other's touch was, it felt good even if it was a little distracting. "He's just gotten under my skin you know?"

Seto nodded following along just fine, the blonde only took a moment to get use to, "He will be fine, he thinks you are being foolish."

Jounouchi could not help but smile at that, "Yeah he would and I guess I am. Kaiba only lets Mokuba comfort him and face it I ain't him."

"No you are not, but you are not acting foolishly," Seto assured him smiling at the other's smile, it amazed him Kaiba was able to keep a straight face so often.

"Thanks," Jounouchi said brushing dark bangs back into place before kissing him gently, "I won't let him face this wired world all alone anymore…um sorry."

Seto shook his head at the embarrassed blonde, "Do not be sorry Jounouchi for he is not angry nor am I."

"He's not?" Jounouchi asked somehow not surprised Seto was not upset with him, Kaiba was another story.

Seto chuckled in spite of everything, "No he is not, trust me."

"K'so," Jounouchi muttered rubbing the back of his head getting a dark brow to arch at him, yet another habit the two shared.

Seto frowned slightly in thought, "Yes well today has been a rather…interesting day as he would put it."

"Yeah it has been but hey that's our life, right you already knew that," Jounouchi sighed as he crossed his arms. "You really Ok with this whole passin' on thing? I mean it kindda sucks."

Seto nodded not surprised by the question, it was a natural one to ask even to a priest, "I lived my life Jounouchi, this life is not mine to live as well."

"No I guess not but…what about Yami?" Jounouchi knew Yugi loved the guy but he was kindda running his life, and in a way all of theirs to.

"Atem died young if Yugi wishes to share his life with him that is his choice to make," Seto answered evenly, "Kaiba is being rather tolerant but if I wished to stay he would stop."

'"Yeah he would," Jounouchi agreed sighing at the whole mess, it had to suck for both Yami and Hikari sometimes, "Um…so now what?"

"I am unsure," Seto admitted as he adjusted the duster having gotten use to sleeves, he would have enjoyed owning one of these.

"Great I was following you," Jounouchi muttered not sure if the guy was held up or if there was some other painful power to acquire.

Seto frowned down at the gold guff on his arm, "Well all that remains is a DiaDhank."

"A what?" Jounouchi asked having no clue what that word meant; he was not Egyptian or dead after all.

"An ancient duel disk, it is how we summoned our beasts in the past," Seto could still remember the feel of using his powers to give life to beasts at will, it had felt good.

"So we need to find one…any ideas?" Jounouchi did not what they looked like let alone how to find one, no big surprise there.

Seto smirked crossing his arms looking as smug as Kaiba ever had, "That has always been my job"

Jounouchi smiled knowing Kaiba was a force of Nature when he set his mind to something, "Good wow me then."

Seto nodded, "No problem," Kaiba knew how to duel in this world and he knew how to in the old one, it was almost time to duel.

**SandSandSandSandSandSand**

Bakura closed his eyes pale hand resting on his Ring, "I know, soon I promise you."

"Bakura?" Yugi asked not sure what he was mumbling about but sure it made him a little nervous just the same.

Bakura sighed at the worry prone youth, "What Yugi I am thinking?"

Yugi fidgeted a little, he did not like that tone, Kaiba used it often, "If you were both bad guys in the past then why do you hate him so much?"

Bakura opened blood red eyes turning them on the little prince, "The Items were his creations, forged from the souls of my slaughter village. Now is that enough for you or shall I continue?"

Yugi blinked absently touching his Puzzle as he turned to Ishizu, "Ishizu?"

"He does not need to continue my Pharaoh," Ishizu said softly not looking up, "The Dark Being poisoned his soul as it tried to later do to Seto."

"Is he still alright?" Anzu asked knowing how worried Yugi and Yami were about him, both of him.

"I cannot see clearly but I can still sense him, he is unharmed as is Jounouchi, thank Isis," Ishizu knew she had Kaiba fought but Seto had been a dear friend and she was worried sick over him.

"We should go find my brother now," Mokuba said as he unbuckled himself, he did not care about some Dark Being.

Bakura smirked amused by the child, "Relax little one your brother will come here."

"How do you know that?" Anzu demanded before Mokuba could, Honda eyed the Yami but said nothing.

"That is simple my dear," Bakura cooed mood lifted form it's former darkness, "Priest fought evil, me for instance, and since Seto is back he will come where evil and his precious master are."

Yami glared at him but said nothing, Anzu frowned at him before biting her lip, "Um…we are sure he was a good guy right?"

"The tablet says so," Honda muttered for the first time since they had taken off, he had been watching the pale Yami not talking.

"Well then it _must_ be true," Bakura mocked hands together as she stepped out of the black machine and looked around.

"Are you done?" Yami demanded as he followed the others right behind him, Bakura's back to him.

"My someone's pissy today," Bakura mocked hands on his hips breathing in desert air, this place smelled like home.

"_Bakura_," Yami growled fists clenching, now was not the time for his attitude, not that it ever was.

"Do _not_ growl at me _Pharaoh_," Bakura hissed back as he spun around eyes flashing, "Your attack dog is not here and you do not know Zork, I do."

"Monster," Ishizu spat sickened he had used the creature's name but not surprised, he had no respect for anything sacred.

Bakura sneered showing of a small but wicked looking fang, "We both are my dear but I only wish for satisfaction not Armageddon." Turning white hair caught the wind as black smoke dissipated to their left, the west, "Ah speak of the devil and he shall appear."

"SETO?" Mokuba cried running towards his standing brother as Jounouchi got to his feet before crying out voice drowned in the winds.

**SandSandSandSandSandSand**

Well that is it for now, DiaDhank was so hard to fine. If you wish this updated faster then leave a review otherwise I will type this when I feel like it. Now if anyone does not know what a DiaDhank looks like I would sagest watching the Memory Arch on YouTube. That is what inspired this fic and it will come in handy to know in latter chapters. Until chapter II mina, ja.


End file.
